<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! by Petite_Laitue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777488">De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue'>Petite_Laitue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But only succeed at annoying the Boss, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Epic Fail, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scheming, Slice of Life, they are doing their best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles sur la Team Rocket : des petits textes sur les aventures du trio le plus célébre de la Team Rocket. Si Jessie, James et Miaouss sont les héros du recueil Giovanni, Cassidy, Butch et la bande de Sacha pourront aussi intervenir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Une histoire de crédibilité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accomplir les missions qu'il leur confie n'est en soit pas si compliqué. Tout ce qu'il leur demande c'est de voler les pokemons les plus puissants possible. S'ils désirent se travestir ou construire des robots géants grand bien leur fasse, tant que l'objectif est atteint. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Il ne peut tolérer plus longtemps qu'ils dilapident son argent en plans foireux.</p>
<p>Jessie proteste, leurs plans sont parfaits. James renchérit en désignant le morveux comme seul responsable de leurs échecs. Miaouss gémit. Avouer se faire battre par un gamin, voilà qui va améliorer leur crédibilité.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vive la mariée !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>Texte écrit en 2010 pour Nelja dans le cadre de l'édition spécial Haiti de la communauté Créer pour aider sur LiveJournal, en réponse au prompt "James + une robe de mariée" </em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans ce plan. Évidemment comme la tradition voulait que les jeunes mariées soient les seules à approcher les mélodelfes de ce temple pour porter bonheur à leur couple l'idée de revêtir une robe de mariée était tout à fait logique. Puisqu'il avait l'habitude de se déguiser cela ne devait pas lui poser de problème. Cependant James estimait qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir, notamment l'interdiction absolue de lui faire porter ce genre de chose.</p>
<p>James souleva ses jupons et tourna sur lui-même avant de contempler à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. C'était horrible : il ressemblait à une grosse meringue.</p>
<p>Décidé à ne pas se laisser humilier de la sorte, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et rejoignit ses acolytes dans la pièce principale de leur repaire secret.</p>
<p>« Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! »</p>
<p>Face au regard sévère de Jessie, James sentit sa résolution faiblir. Néanmoins il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément puis il prit son courage à deux mains.</p>
<p>« Moi c'est la jolie robe avec le corset brodé que je voulais ! »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Après la démolition...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>Spoiler saison 1, épisode 63 : L'arène Team Rocket </em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Le Boss ne saura rien de tout ça ! » décréta fermement Jessie.</p>
<p>Miaouss et James échangèrent un regard hésitant.</p>
<p>« On a quand même fait exploser son arène.<br/>
- Si encore on s'était contenté d'une petite explosion... Mais là elle a été réduite en ruines.<br/>
- Il va nous tuer ! »</p>
<p>Les trois comparses fondirent en larmes à ce constat.</p>
<p>« Tout ça c'est la faute de Miaouss !<br/>
- Pitié ! Ne dites pas ça au Boss ! Je n'aurais plus aucune chance de prendre la place de Persian ! »</p>
<p>James soupira en croisant son regard suppliant.</p>
<p>« On pourrait accuser Togépi ?<br/>
- Pourquoi pas, on n'est plus à une excuse foireuse près après tout. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. L'excuse du jour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em> Spoilers Saison 1 Episode 63 "L'Arène Team Rocket" </em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giovanni soupira.</p>
<p>« Donc, vous avez brillamment défendu l'honneur de mon arène, comme je vous l'avais demandé, mais un morveux, suite à sa défaite, a ordonné à son Pikachu d'utiliser l'attaque flash. Déstabilisés par le flash, vous avez lâché la télécommande des explosifs placés je ne sais pourquoi sur le terrain, ce gamin l'a prise et a fait exploser l'arène pour se venger d'avoir perdu. C'est bien ça ? »</p>
<p>Le trio hocha la tête sans la moindre hésitation.</p>
<p>Soudainement il ne savait plus ce qui le désespérait le plus : leur incompétence ou leurs excuses aberrantes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Muscles et cerveau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« C'est parce que, contrairement à vous, je suis utile grâce à mon intelligence que je n'ai pas à me fatiguer à creuser des trous. Vous êtes les muscles et moi le cerveau, et ça fonctionne très bien comme ça » proclama Miaouss en s'asseyant au bord du piège que ses acolytes s'acharnaient à creuser.</p>
<p>Il s'allongea sur le sol et observa les nuages un moment avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil aux humains.</p>
<p>« Dépêchez vous un peu, les morveux ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! »</p>
<p>Une veine palpita sur le front de Jessie. Bondissant hors du trou, elle lui assena un violent coup de pelle.</p>
<p>« Maintenant tu la fermes et tu creuses ! »</p>
<p>Miaouss trouvait cela déplorable mais lorsque les muscles usaient d'arguments aussi frappant, le cerveau ne pouvait qu'obtempérer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>